


Under My Care

by vedinamel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Rose thinks Vriska is predictable, troll!Rose Lalonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vedinamel/pseuds/vedinamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Vriska waits for her replacement arm to be ready, Kanaya makes sure she gets the care she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to tumblr user FoxFeather98, as part of the VrisKan Secret Santa of 2013.  
> Merry VrisKan and a happy femslash.

 Kanaya pushed Vriska’s hand away when it touched her. It really wasn’t that bad. By leaning against a tree and pushing herself up, with a little bit of effort, she was back on her feet again. Well, at least back in her left foot. It was a delicate procedure, she tried to put her right foot on the ground slowly enough to diminish the pain that would come from the contact with the ground, but fast enough to make it seem natural, as if her right foot was okay.

 The procedure, of course, proved to be a failure as the pain traveled through her body, causing her calm and indifferent facial expression to be twisted as her think pan processed the agony, widening her eyes and separating her lips into a frown full of sharp teeth. However, she did manage to repress a painful scream. Vriska thought of giving her a pat on the back for this much, but she didn’t.

 “That really isn’t a my-foot-is-fine look, Maryam.”

 “It is but mild discomfort, I assure you. It won’t hinder my make-belief capabilities in any way. Shall we proceed?”

 After that one failed attempt Kanaya was confident that now she knew exactly how to fake a normal no-foot-injured walk, but the practice shot down her theory to the ground as her walking turned into limping after one step with her right foot. Vriska sighed as she watched Kanaya trying to get back in character while attempting to repress the pain. She admired the jade blood for her determination, but the whole thing was just looking silly.

“Worry not mis-urgh-mistress Mindfang. I am absolutely –urgh- sure that the treasure chest is this way.” Said Kanaya, trying her best to go back to her newly made Flarp persona, based on somebody described in the diary of Vriska’s ancestor.

 “Alright, play time is over. Come here.”

 Quicker than Kanaya could protest, Vriska lifted Kanaya off the ground, holding the jade blood in her arms. She began making her way back into the direction of her hive as she ignored Kanaya’s demands to put her back on the ground immediately.

 “We are not gonna Flarp when you’re all lippy and shit. We are going to my hive and I’m going to take a look at that foot of yours.”

 “I already informed you it is nothing but mild discomfort. I shall be fine in a matter of mere minutes, I assu-“

 “Yeah yeah yeah. I guess I could say I’m kinda proud of you for trying to pull a badass act, trying to be tough and what not, but there is a woooooooorld of difference between tough and ridiculous, and walking around in this terrain with your foot like that is the later. I’m not risking losing a new Flarping partner over a foot that had to be amputated because she didn’t know when to quit.”

 So in less than one hour Kanaya’s first and last attempt at Flarping was over, all on account of a twisted ankle. She didn’t mind ending the session so soon, she really wasn’t feeling like playing anyway. The sole reason she agreed to go Flarping with Vriska that night was so they could spend some time together. Physically together, not another night watching time fly by as they typed messages to each other on their computers, and that’s exactly what she got.

 It was the second summer of the sweep and that night felt hotter than any previous nights of that season, something that could be testified by Vriska’s perspiration. The heavy jacket   she chose as part of her character’s costume wasn’t the least appropriate for that time of the sweep and the atrocious heat covered her brow with sweat even though they didn’t do much other than some light walking.

 By being this close to Vriska the smell of sweat was very noticeable and Kanaya believed Vriska would benefit greatly if she were to provide aid to her foot after a shower, but she deemed that the only flaw in a otherwise perfect night. She arrived at Vriska’s hive wearing a striking yet humble (and weather appropriate) dress - as her character was based on one of Mindfangs slaves who she had red feelings for – which she was sure caught the cobalt blood’s eye, she was now being carried in Vriska’s surprisingly strong arms and Vriska would doubtlessly spend the night tending to her. Which she did.

 They spent the whole night together. Not in the way Kanaya had originally planned, but it was good to have Vriska giving her so much attention.

 “This is a onetime only thing, you got that? You are one of the Scourge Sisters now and each is supposed to pull their own weight, but if someone knew you twisted your ankle just a few seconds after starting a session we would be a laughing stock!”

 “Oh, of course. I would never dream of staining the reputation of Team Scourge in such short period of time. Although doing so would be rather funny. Don’t you think it would be funny?”

 “Oh suuuuuuuure! Having other trolls laughing at us and treating us as if we were a bunch of weaklings would be soooooooo funny! It is so funny that I think I would-“

 Vriska’s snarky response was cut short by a tremor that shook Vriska’s castle, making anything lighter than a hoofbeast to fall to the ground, turning Vriska’s bedroom more of a mess than it already was, which annoyed Kanaya more than falling to the ground herself.

 “What the…OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” Vriska screamed at the top of her lungs as she got back on her feet “Don’t you move a muscle, Kanaya. I’ll be right back.”

  Kanaya watched as Vriska took a deep breath and stomped out of her room. At first she obeyed, staying motionless sit on the cold floor of Vriska’s room, but soon she was overcome by worry. What was it that caused the castle to shake? Where did Vriska go? Why was she so mad all of a sudden?

 With a bit of difficulty Kanaya got back up and started limping out of the room. Vriska wasn’t the kind to take orders from others and she would surely like a girl who presented the same rebellious and reckless behavior. But then again, she likes being in control, so perhaps she would like a girl who would follow orders? But wouldn’t she find a completely servile girl to be a boring matesprite? But a equally rebellious spirit wouldn’t fall into her black quadrant? But also…

 Kanaya’s right hand lifted as if it had a mind of its own, and Kanaya was slapped by her own hand, knocking her out of her inner ramblings and remind her to continue moving. The spiral stairs that lead to Vriska’s room proved to be tricky to go down with a twisted ankle, but she believed she was doing a great progress with her current pace.

 The silence of the hive was suddenly broken by a loud roar that sent chill up the jade blood’s spine and she would have been paralyzed with fear if it weren’t for the reassuring sound of Vriska’s voice following the loud roar, with a somewhat irritated tone.

 “Yeah, I know, her foot is bad. I brought her here so I already knew that. Thanks for making me come aaaaaaaall the way down here to tell me something I already know!”

  She was talking to her lusus, and by the words echoing up the stairs it wasn’t an amicable conversation either. Vriska’s response was followed by a louder, longer and angrier sounding roar. Kanaya was starting to wonder if she really shound continue going down the stars.

 “Wha? Hell no! I’m not giving her to you! It’s not even a seeeeeeeerious injury, she just twisted an ankle. Besides, she’s my moirail and a certified member of Team Scourge now. Let me remind you that your diet is of near dead losers only, so Kanaya isn’t going anywhere near that mouth of yours!”

  Another loud roar was quickly followed by an equally loud shriek and the castle shock once more. Kanaya leaned against the wall, throwing all her weight at it to avoid falling down the stairs, or worse, down the gargantuan abyss the stairs spiraled around.

 “You think I won’t use them? Because I totally will! I’m feeling very lucky right now and you’ll see just how much luck it is if I throw them!”

 There was nothing after that, the castle was filled with silence for a few seconds before it was broken by the echo of Vriska’s voice.

 “Not my friends. Not Kanaya.”

 Kanaya sighed with relief. Ever since her arms were strong enough to hold her chainsaw she had battled more undead hordes than she cared to keep count (and she was certain that she had fought a Shadow Dropper once, not that anyone bought that story), but she believed a giant spider was still beyond her level, especially now that her walking capabilities were significantly reduced. What once were loud roars and courageous boasting were now the sounds of steps. Quick, approaching. The sound of a voice mumbling growing more noticeable as the source got closer.

 Vriska stopped going up the stairs upon meeting Kanaya halfway to her room. The neutral expression of her face quickly becoming something that Kanaya understood as annoyance.

 “Unbeliiiiiiiivable! You just can’t stay put, can you? I’m trying to do something nice here. I’m trying to be a good friend and I only ask you to do one thing in return, but do you do it? Noooooooo! You just have to go skipping around, risking a serious damage to your foot to hinder all my care useless, don’t you?”

 “My apologies. I just grew worried as time passed. Your lusus seemed very agitated and I had to make sure you were okay.”

 “Ah, she’s just a gluttonous bitch. I don’t need you looking after me, especially when you are the one being looked after.”

 “I only desired to return the favor.”

 Vriska lifted Kanaya one more time, taking her up the stairs in her arms. Her breathing becoming heavier due to the extra effort and the exercise along with the heat got her sweating again. She really could use a shower.

 “You can return the favor some other time.”

 It had been almost a sweep since that night in which Kanaya had briefly joined Team Scourge, almost a sweep since she spent two nights at Vriska’s hive, receiving all of her attention and care, and now it seemed like the perfect time to finally return the favor. Vriska refused, but Kanaya insisted that she had a debt to repay. It seemed like the perfect excuse, and it worked.

 It took some time for Vriska to stop complaining about having to go aaaaaaaall the way to Kanaya’s hive, and how coooooooold it was and how sloooooooow Kanaya’s lusus was. The third winter had arrived with all its fierce glory and Kanaya’s lusus had to go pick Vriska up so she wouldn’t freeze to death on the way to Kanaya’s, although Vriska made sure to state many times that she could walk faster than Kanya’s lusus could fly.

 After making sure to tell Kanaya all about how agonizingly cold and boring her trip to her hive was, Vriska made herself comfortable by falling on the neatly arranged pile of cushions Kanaya had organized on a corner and kicking her shoes off. Kanaya picked them up and placed them where she kept her own shoes. She definitely could use some new ones.

 “You should have come with weather appropriate clothing, you know. I will not be surprised if you begin sneezing in the very near future.”

 “Come warm me up then.”

  Kanaya’s cheeks turned a light shade of jade as those words made their way into her ears, invoking vivid imagery her mind would usually only conjure while reading some of her more…’adventurous’ stories (which she keeps on the top shelf of the bookcase to avoid visitors from picking them up, of course. No one ever looks at the top shelf and she doesn’t know how she would react if anyone did). Her breathing got heavier and she could feel the beating of her heart becoming stronger.

 “Err…pardon?” She said, without turning back to avoid showing Vriska her jade colored face.

 “Warm me up. Come on, I’m sure you got to have some nice jacket there among your frilly dresses. Some grub sauce soup wouldn’t be bad either. Come on, your patient is cold over here, double time!”

 Kanaya sighed as reality smashed her hopes so soon. She berated herself for jumping to such wild conclusions with such few words. She felt her heart going back to its usual pace, or at least it’s pace for when Vriska was this physically close to her. When she insisted to Vriska to stay at her hive while Equius finished building her a replacement for her arm she imagined things would go a lot more…smoother.

 She retrieved a long blue jacket from her wardrobefier, perfect for a weather such as the one they were having. She quickly shortened the left sleeve and walked towards the target of her affections.

 “Please do stand. Putting on clothing while lying down is rather tricky, and in your current state you are not fit for tricky maneuvers.”

 Vriska gasped and squinted her remaining eye at Kanaya as she frowned. Such a shame that the eye to be taken away should be the left one. Kanaya always found that eye with seven pupils to be rather charming.

 “I can’t believe this! Maryam, are you seriously making fun of me because of my disability? Oh my Ancestor, the nerve! The Neeeeeeeerve!”

 “I assure you I meant nothing of the sort. I am only stating why you need to get up.”

 “Yeah, right. Stabbing me and then hiding the knife.” With a little bit of difficulty Vriska got back on her feet. “It isn’t very classy of you.”

  “If I were to resort to such petty  insults, I can assure you that the metaphorical knife would be left in plain metaphorical view for all to see and despair. Alas, I am not. I only intend to give you the best of care.”

 After placing the jacket over Vriska’s body she began closing it, only to have Vriska slapping her hands as she worked on the buttons.

 “Alright, enough. I can do this myself”

 “No, you cannot.”

 “I only need one hand to close a freaking jacket, Kanaya.”

  Kanaya pulled Vriska closer, the tip of their noses almost touching as they looked at each other. From this close Kanaya could smell her perfume. Now that she thought of it, she didn’t remember Vriska having any perfume back in her hive. Now that she was actually paying attention, her hair was somewhat less messy than usual, and…was that make up?  She could have done a better job, but she looked quite pretty none the less.

 “Not only are you a guest at my hive, I have a debt to you for taking care of me after my failed attempt at larping. You deserve care and I intend in providing it to you, as you were demanding just a few moments ago. I do not  wish to make you feel impotent because of your current condition, I only wish to make your stay here as comfortable and pleasurable as I can. So please, allow me to button the jacket.”

 “Jeez, okay, fine.” Vriska rolled her eye “If you get a kick out of being my servant then fine, kiss my feet or whatever.”

 “I do not get kicks out of it, I only wish to…oh, nevermind.”

  Kanaya finished buttoning the jacket, wish no objections this time. Vriska fell back in the pile of cushions and closed her eye, feeling her body warming up slowly.

 “Now, about that grub sauce soup.”

 “I’ll go prepare it. Oh, feel free to browse at my novels. I’ve recently acquired possession of a very intriguing tale about a low blood who falls in love with-“

 “A Rainbow Drinker, I know. Those books are all the same, why do you even read this repetitive crap?”

 “It is not repetitive crap! Those are stories of forbidden passions, risky romance and…oh, forget it. I’ll prepare your soup. Just…give them a try, okay?”

 “Yeah yeah, whatever.”

 Kanaya made her way downstairs to the kitchen to prepare the soup. On the way down she couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt for Vriska insulting her novels. She had grown very attached to those stories, though the reasons she did now were a bit different than the reasons she did in the past.

 Growing up, the heroic Rainbow Drinkers from her books were somewhat role models that she inspired to be like someday. Living under the bright light of the merciless sun, courting charming low bloods, being fearless and daring. It changed, however, when she met Vriska, the cobalt blood’s personality was closer to that of the heroines of her novels than Kanaya’s was.

 She still wanted to be a Rainbow Drinker (not that she would tell anybody about that), but as she realized that the admiration for those characters was due to a longing to posses and not to become, she began identifying more with the usual love interests that the day light horrors would eventually meet in their journeys. Kind, intelligent, composed and devoted supporters who kept their dangerous lovers in line. Well, at least they tried.

 Grub sauce soup was never her specialty, but upon tasting the final result of her efforts Kanaya was pleases with the meal she prepared. Certainly the higher blooded girl would be satisfied with this, since her culinary skills were…how to put it kindly?...deplorable? Abysmal? Yes, a dramatic word befitting of Vriska Serket. The kindness was in the major understatement. As much as Kanaya enjoyed the two nights in which she was under Vriska’s care, she would love to repress the memory of the taste of the meals she prepared. But it’s the thought that counts, correct?

 Kanaya felt somewhat proud of her work and was smiling all the way up the stairs, caring the bow of soup in a platter. Things were going well so far. There was going to be nothing that Vriska would want to repress the memory of. Kanaya would assure that Vriska would be comfortable and happy while she waited for her new arm to be ready. They would have fun together, Vriska would see how much of a good company Kanaya is and how kind, intelligent, composed and devoted she was. Then maybe…maybe love would finally flourish in Vriska’s heart. It would be just like in the novels, she would ask to come live with Kanaya in her hive and they would have adventures together, and travel together and every day, before going to sleep…they would…

 “What are you blushing about, Maryam?”

 Kanaya blinked repeatedly as she realized she had already made it to her room. Her body continued to go up the stairs on its own while her mind was too busy nightdreaming, and now there she was blushing in front of her crush while her mind produced lewd imagery of them together.

 “I…I do not know what you are talking about. My face is as grey as the rainy sky.”

 “I’m missing my best eye, but I’m not blind. Plus, you were standing there, staring at nothing for almost a whole sweep. So, what were you thinking about? Or better yet, who were you thinking about? Hmmmmmmmm? Has someone caught your eye recently?”

 “Empirical evidence shows that the only one who had their eye caught recently was you.”

 “She strikes again! Here I am, wounded and helpless and the one who was supposed to care for me does nothing but to salt my wounds!”

 “Oh hush. That was an appropriate response for when someone tried to meddle in someone else’s business.”

 “Making fun of the disabled and being a hypocrite about meddling. This sure is being an illuminating experience. Your true colors are showing, Kanaya.”

 “My reply was meant to discourage venture into private personal matters, I did not intend to distress you.”

 “Stabbing and hiding the knife again. Even without my vision eightfold I can still see right through you. There is someone malicious hiding underneath that cute face.”

 Kanaya’s face had barely returned to its normal grey and now it was going back to the light jade again. She felt a little disappointed in herself for responding in such a way to such a small compliment, especially since it wasn’t meant to be a compliment at all. Or was it? Did Vriska really find her cute?

 She sat down next to the pile of cushions and filled the spoon with soup, she blew on it a little to cool it down and waited for Vriska to open her mouth.

“I’m not a grub, Kanaya, I can feed myself.”

 “We have already been over this. It is my duty to take care of you and make you as comfortable as I can.”

 The repetitive process began. Kanaya took a spoonful of soup, blew on it to cool it down and fed it to Vriska, a couple of times wiping her mouth with a napkin. Vriska said a few times that this felt her feel silly, but Kanaya just ignored those comments, smiling a little as Vriska’s cheeks turned a light shade of blue.

  “That wasn’t half bad. Could have used a bit more of salt, but since I’m in a good mood I’ll let it slide.”

 “Considering your own culinary skills, I do believe it will do no harm to dismiss your critique.”

 “Did you have your lusus bring me all the way here just so you could make fun of me when I’m most vulnerable? You’re cold, Kanaya. Coooooooold.”

 “I assure you that I’m quite warm. Besides, would you prefer to have stayed at your hive, where your gluttonous lusus could take advantage of your current state?”

 “Well, having you taking advantage of me is a lesser evil than having her taking advantage of my crippleness. At least here I won’t be eaten, but at the price of you taking every opportunity to crush my feelings by mocking my disability!”

 “I have no intent of mocking you, especially not over such a delicate matter. You need care and I greatly enjoy your company, despite your insistence of trying to make me feel bad about things I’m not doing.”

 “Oh…” a smile quickly formed in Vriska’s lips, baring her white sharp teeth “You like having me around, do you now?”

 “Most certainly!” Kanaya began blushing again, averting her gaze. “we are… moirails after all.”

 “Oh, right…moirails. Yeah. I suppose this is very convenient for you, because now you can just fuss with me directly any time you want instead of waiting for me to go online.”

 “We have been over this, Vriska. I do not fuss, I do not meddle, I _help_.”

 “Your _fuuuuuuuussing_ and your _meeeeeeeedling_ sure didn’t help me this time.”

 The smile they both shared was gone now and there was a brief moment of silence in Kanaya’s hive. Without Vriska’s loud voice in her ears Kanaya could hear the raging wind blowing outside. The third winter came with full force.

 “I suppose I do have some blame in this. I should have been there for you more often. I should have been more vigilant instead of…”

 Instead of wasting time fantasizing about her.

 “Nah. I don’t think any amount of meddling would have helped anyway. All those ghosts, all those voices…I was going to flip sooner or later anyway. It wasn’t your fault, Maryam.”

 “But what if I could have prevented all this? What if I the only reason you are in this predicament is due to my negligence?”

 “Sticking up your nose in my business in every waking hour is faaaaaaaar from negligent. You had no fault in it and everybody who has own it now. Besides it isn’t all bad. Your hive is pretty cozy. Though you could ease up on all the bright colors and stuff.”

 “I’ll take that in consideration upon you easing up on the disorganization in your own hive first.”

 “Yeah, I can’t promise anything.”

 “Just because you made a castle into your hive it does not mean the conditions in which you live are not below of that expected from someone of your caste. Nepeta’s hive is more tidy than yours, and her hive is a cave.”

 “My hive is just fine, thank you very much.”

 “I’m criticizing for your own good. It is unimaginable how you were able to survive amidst all that chaos. Then again, your entire life is a chaotic mess, and it has already been proven that if there isn’t someone to keep an eye on you and keep things organized, the only result of all that chaos is your own undoing.”

 “So, where are you going with this? Are you saying you want to move to my hive so your meddling can never stop?”

 “Or you could stay in mine. It’s already well organized.”

 What was she saying?! Whatever courage that possessed her to allow her to say that abandoned Kanaya as soon as she realized what she had just said. Her face became more green than it ever had before and she averted her gaze, not seeing that Vriska’s face was just as blue.

 “Well..it’s…just an idea…”

  A calm and suave music started playing a few seconds after both girls went silent. It was coming from Kanaya’s computer, someone was trolling her.

 “Incoming call! I better get this, it…might be important.”

 She stood up without looking at Vriska and went to get her computer. She sat down and when the holographic screen came up it was in a angle in which all Vriska could see was a straight line. Vriska found that to be very hypocritical. She wants to keep Vriska in close watch, but she doesn’t want Vriska to meddle in her stuff? Fussyfangs sure is conniving when she wants to be.

 “Who is it?”

“Oh, it’s just Rohseh. This should not take long.”

 

tentacleTherapislicer [TT] began trolling  grimAuxiliatrix  [GA]

TT: Greetings, Kanaya.

GA: Hello

TT: I do hope I did not interrupt any moment that might have been important.

GA: Not At All

GA: In Fact Your Virtual Arrival Was Timely

TT: Oh.

TT: Is the big night not going as good as imagined?

GA: I Do Believe This Night Has The Same Leigh As Any Other

GA: Although The Nights Might Become Longer As We Venture Deeper Into The Third Winter.

TT: You may feign ignorance as much as you desire, just don’t truly expect me to fall for it. That would just be insulting.

GA: Very Well

TT: Now, are things not going as planned?

GA:  Honestly I Did Not Devise A Plan For The Situation

GA: Though I Think That Even If I Had It Wouldn’t Go According To It

TT: How is it going so far?

GA: Well Let’s See

GA: I Provided Transportation

TT: Suave.

GA: I Arranged A Perfectly Comfortable Spot For Her In The Most Aesthetically Pleasing Place In My Hive

TT: Tactful.

GA: I Dressed Her Up In Weather Appropriate Clothing.

TT: Dressed her up? Oh, I see where it went wrong. You were supposed to do the opposite. How you could have gotten that part backwards is beyond me, I must say.

GA: Hush

GA: I Prepared A Fine Nourishment And Spoon-Fed Her

TT: Getting back on track, very good.

GA: And I Somehow Invited Her To Live With Me In My Hive So I Could Better Administrate Her Life Choices

TT: Okay. That first bit sounded lovely, but I think it would have been better if you did that while gracing her with a fine gift. Perhaps a beautiful white dress made of the finest silk, or a golden ring with a dazzling gem encrusted on it.

TT: The last part, however, could have been worked a bit more. I admire how straight forward you are about your desire to put a leash on such dangerous creature, but most would take such strong urge for control to be unappealing.

TT: For some reason.

TT: Sadly many refuse the joy it is to be under another’s domain.

GA: I Have No Intention In Controlling Her

TT: Of course, certainly you meant something else by “administrating her life choices”.

TT: Certainly you have no intentions in making her docile, as opposed to her current dangerous nature.

GA: Precisely

GA: There Is Nothing Wrong With Being Dangerous

GA: It’s Okay To Be Dangerous As Long As There Is Someone To Look After You

TT: Do make sure she doesn’t eventually become a danger to you. That would be most problematic.

TT: Though it would make for  a thrilling romance.

TT: So, what did she say?

GA: She Did Not Respond

GA: You Called Right After My Bold Proposition

TT: So I did interrupt an important moment, my apologies.

TT: I shall rectify it post haste.

GA: I Do Not Know What You Can Do From All The Way There

TT: You underestimate my power, my dear.

TT: And by “power” I mean “knowledge of how predictable trolls are”.

TT: It’s a prerequisite for being a therapislicer, you know.

GA: I Do Not Know Where You Are Getting At

TT: Can she see what I’m writing?

GA: Obviously Not

TT: Can she see you?

GA: Affirmative But Where Are You Going With This

TT: It’s quite simple, really. Vriska loves to be in the spotlight. She loves getting attention and hates when someone else takes that away from her. Which is what I just did.

GA: Your Point

TT: You want to give her that. You wish for nothing more than to bathe her in the warmth that is the ray of blistering sunlight that composes your sight. As she craves for nothing more than to capture and embrace that light, shortening the heartless space that divides you both from one another. Two forces giving meaning to each other, one providing eternal attention, and the other eternal devotion.

GA: Oh

GA: Okay

TT: Fear not for your time is nearly here. The time in which you shall jubilate in her embrace, as your skin delights itself on the softness of her own, and the entanglement of the vials that one day shall blossom new life will send your senses ablaze and ignite your hearts as you become coronas of the most pure carnal passion.

GA:  Rohseh

GA: That’s Lewd

TT: I know.

TT: I shall continue. Please keep reading and notify me when you start blushing.

 

 With each typing sound coming from Kanaya’s keyboard Vriska’s patience diminished. ‘Oh, it’s just miss Shut-The-Fuck-Up-Already, it will only take forever’. What could she have to say that was more important than Vriska Serket herself? URGH! What was the point of going through all the trouble of putting all that shitty make up on if Kanaya is going to spend the rest of the night talking to that flighty broad? Certainly Vriska was more interesting to look at than that irritating lavender text. What is taking her so long? Is she actually reading everything that pretentious sea-dweller is writing? URGH it’ll take foreeeeeeeever!

 Vriska’s inner ranting is interrupted as the sound of  Kanaya’s gasping reaches her ears. Boredom dissolved into jealousy as Kanaya turned jade in a intensity she herself never managed to compel it to. She covered her mouth and started breathing heavily as her eyes scanned the holographic screen. Was Rohseh…hitting on Kanaya?! How dare she?! And right in front of Vriska to boot!

 Oh no! No no no no no no no no! She didn’t travel all the way thought that frozen nightmare with a toooooooon of makeup that took hoooooooours to prepare just so some swimming bitch could take her prize instead!

 She really hoped that she would never have to do this to Kanaya, but urgent situation call for urgent measures! Now she hoped Kanaya wouldn’t think too much of it.

TT: And then, when jade and cobalt ambrosia combine…

GA: I don’t have time for this 8ullshit

GA: Fuck off!!!!!!!!

TT: Glad to help.

grimAuxiliatrix [AG] blocked tentacleTherapislicer [TT]

  Following Vriska’s commands, Kanaya blocked Rohseh from her trollian and turned off her computer, making sure there would be no more interruptions. She stood up and walked towards Vriska, collapsing right beside her on the pile of cushions. Vriska freed Kanaya from her mind control and waited a few second for her to come back to her senses.

 “…Vriska?...When did I…”

“Where were we? Oh, yes. You want to share a hive. I’m not even going to go over aaaaaaaall the ways this idea is weird as hell, but here we are: a badass, elegant and highly intelligent weirdo who now needs to get a freaking robotic arm to replace the one she lost, and a fussing weirdo who likes to slice the undead under the sunlight. We are already weird anyway, so what’s the harm of going all the way to Fuck-This-Shit Town and sharing a hive?”

 “Did you just use your mind control on me?”

 “Maybe a little, but let’s focus on what’s important here. My hive is a lot bigger, so it would be best if we…”

 “I cannot believe you used your mind control on me!”

 “Yeah. Now, if you want to live with me there are a few rules you need to follow. First…”

 “I cannot believe this! How could you?”

 “Can you please stop trying to change the subject?”

  Kanaya crossed her arms and looked the other way with an angry face.

 “If this is how you are going to treat me, then forget it. It was a ridiculous idea to begin with.”

 “What was I supposed to do? I’m right here with you, in dire need of care, and you just abandon me to go flirt with that sea-dweller on the internet.”

 “Flirt?”

 “I didn’t come all the way here looking my best just for you to shove me aside when someone else comes along! What does she got that I don’t?”

 “Aside from both arms and eyes and the specific characteristics of her caste…”

 “NO! Don’t you sass me when I’m being serious here!”

 “There is nothing between me and Rohseh. Rest assured, we were just…”

 “Bullshit! I saw you blushing and gasping at her! You think you can bring me here just to make me watch you going to someone else’s arms?”

 Vriska quickly moved on top of Kanaya, opening the jacket by pulling the front of it, ripping off the buttons that kept it closed and took it off, tossing it aside. She took off her glasses and shook her head to the sides in an exaggerated manner, undoing the little progress she had made to make her hair more presentable. With her hair back to its usual messy state, she looked down at Kanaya puffing out her chest with her hand on her waist and a smirk in her lips.

 “Think again, Fussyfangs.”

She had imagined this moment many times, she had dreamed with this countless days and always woke up upset for it being nothing but a dream. Now, it was like a switch had been flipped inside her head, sending an electric current though all of her body as she became used to all those new sensations. Vriska’s weight on top of her. Vriska’s body moving, searching for a position to fit more comfortably on her own. The warmth of her being and the soft touch of her lips.

 Vriska’s kiss was…how to put it kindly…sloppy – the kindness is in the major understatement- but Kanaya didn’t mind. Right now it was the most wonderful kiss there has ever been. Kanaya wrapped her arms around Vriska to hold her in place as she pushed herself up to break the kiss.

 Kanaya only let go when she felt Vriska’s sharp teeth sinking in her lower lip. She ran her tongue over the two small bleeding holes in her lips, tasting her own blood as Vriska took the change to catch her breath.

 “Heh…did Rohseh ever do that?”

  Kanaya didn’t respond. She was just lying there, staring up at Vriska with shocked eyes and a jade face.

 “I…hmmm…I haven’t been completely honest with you, Fussyfangs. You sure make a good moirail, with your never ending meddling and all, it’s just…I don’t think you’re the right moirail for me. I’m not trying to insult or anything, I’m sure you’ll be perfect for anyone else, just not me.”

 “You don’t wish to be my moirail anymore?”

 “Aaaaaaaactually…I never wanted to be your moirail in the first place.”

 A cold gripping sensation spread through Kanaya’s heart, starting small from the center and making it’s slow painful way with each heart beat.

 “…You never…”

 “To be honest, I…damn, how do I say this without looking pathetic? I mean…look at me. Luring people to death traps every day, tossing low bloods off cliffs for fun, making people kill their own moirails…heh…there is nothing to like about me. Well, there my smoldering good looks, but that’s not the point.”

 “Where are you getting at?”

 “I’m trying to make a confession here, okay? This is hard for me, alright? What I’m trying to say is…oh hell, I’m flushed for you, okay? There! I said it!”

 Kanaya felt her heart stop beating for a second and she pinched herself on her side to make sure she wasn’t dreaming again. It hurt, it was real. Vriska’s weigh on top of her was real, her blushing cobalt face was real, the kiss had been real. Kanaya opened her mouth but no words came out.

 “I never thought you’d actually be interested in me, so when you asked to be my moirail I just thought ‘hell, it’s the closest I’ll ever get’, so I went along with it. Damn, I even thought of sabotaging any potential flushed encounters you might have. I’m the worst, aren’t I?”

 Never before in her life Kanaya felt such an urge to kick herself. All this time fantasizing, dreaming, pretending that her feelings for Vriska were only pail and all this time they had been flushed for each other. If only she had been more bold, more direct and honest about her feelings from the start they wouldn’t have wasted all this time.

 Well, better late than never. Kanaya wrapped her arms around Vriska and pulled her into another kiss, a proper one this time, and smiled as their lips parted.

 “You do lack in many areas, morality being the most obvious one, but that’s nothing a little supervising won’t fix. Not that your flaws are actually a problem, but you could use some guidance.”

 “Oh really?”

 “Most certainly. Preferably the kind of guidance provided by the love and care of a matesprite. I would greatly recommend one that has been flushed for you for a long time, but only now had the guts to actually act upon it.”

 Vriska sighed and rested her head on Kanaya’s chest, listening to her breathing and her heart beat.

 “Damn. We are a couple of losers, aren’t we?”

 “Only in private, that would be best. In public we shall pose as a couple of intimidating and malicious maidens. For appearance sake, you do have a reputation to maintain.”

 “That’s pretty sweet of you, Fussyfangs.”

 Kanaya kissed Vriska on her forehead and caressed her left shoulder, where a mechanical arm was to be attached soon.

 “Things such as this will never happen again. I’ll never let you out of my sight.”

 “I’ll never let you out of this cushion pile.”

 They smiled right before their lips touched again, keeping each other warm as the cold winds of the third winter raged outside Kanaya’s hive.

 

 

 “ _If you’re happy and you menow it, clap your paws!_ ”

  Nepeta released the handles of Vriska’s wheelchair and clapped, the sound of her hands echoing through the hall of Equius’ hive, gripping them again to resume her transportation duties.

 “ _If you’re happy and you menow it, clap your paws!”_

 Vriska frowned and rested her chin on her new metallic hand as Nepeta pushed the wheelchair. She hated it, it made her feel like a low blood loser.

  _“If you are happy take a pawse and reflect about your flaws! If you are happy and you menow it, clap your paws!”_

 “I’m not clapping, so stop with this damn song already!”

 “But Vriskers, what better way to test your new hand than with a cheerfur applause!”

 “I’ll test it by slapping you around, how is that?”

 “Okay, I’ll sclawp”.

 Vriska’s frown became a smile as she heard footsteps coming their direction and it widened when Kanaya opened the door at the end of the hall. She jumped out of the wheelchair and abandoned her nurse to rejoin with her matesprite. As she reached Kanaya her hands griper her waist and she lifted Kanaya up, pressing her face against her chest as she hugged her jade blooded lover.

 “URGH! Those hours of surgery were excruciaaaaaaaating!”

 “Vriskers! You shouldn’t be lifting weigh like that so soon!”

  Vriska put Kanaya back on the ground and closed her metallic hand into a fist.

 “Are you calling my matesprite fat?!”

 “Truthfully I have been putting on some weigh lately.”

 “Whatever, you look gorgeous! Besides, I can think of some fun ways we can exercise together.”

 Vriska’s hands returned to Kanaya’s hips, but before she could pull her closer Nepeta popped up from between them, as if she emerged from the ground.

 “Hmmmm…I think this works too.” Said Nepeta, looking at Kanaya, then at Vriska, then back at Kanaya.

 “What works?” asked Kanaya as Vriska pushed the olive blood out of the way and locked her lover back in her embrace.

 “I paways thought you two would be hotter- I mean, better in the black quadrant, but I guess you make cute matesprites too. Gotta update my shipping wall!”

 “Nobody asked you, short-stuff.”

 Kanaya ran her fingers through Vriska’s new arm, thinking in getting used to the touch of metal as soon as possible.

 “It has an elegant design.” Remarked the jade blood.

 “Yep! My meowrail is the best with snazzy mechanical implants!”

 Nepeta’s tail moved from one side to the other, both to express happiness and to give further testimony of her meowrail’s skills. Back when their moirallegiance began Equius accidentally broke Nepeta’s spine when attempting to give her a hug, something he promptly corrected by giving her a new one, with a tail extension as a bonus.

 “Tell Equius we are very grateful.”

  “Will do! Play nice, you too.”

  “Fuck off, shipping creep!”

  “I was just trying to be nice.”

 The snow had almost melted completely, but there was still a chilly wind when they left their friend’s hive. Kanaya’s lusus was not far away, ready to provide transportation back to their place of residence.

 “URGH! This trip will take forever!”

 “I do not mind, as long as you keep me entertained.”

 Vriska was caught by surprise when Kanaya lift her off the ground and carried her in her arms towards their air transportation.

 “Hey, I’m the one who carries the damsel around here.”

 “You are not supposed to lift weight so soon, remember? Oh. It seems I’m not the only one who has been getting heavier.”

  Vriska rested her head on Kanaya’s shoulder and a devious smile formed in her lips.

 “You are soooooooo paying for that comment when we get back to our hive.”


End file.
